Etro's Academy
by ShaeyneRainbowLove
Summary: Lighting attends a school with her sister, Serah. She is stuck in between realities and needs to find her way. The series of events that follow will change her life. Fang attends the same school with her sister. She has interest in somebody and wants to save her from herself. Fang and Lightning, Flight, Fangrai, Snow/Serah, and whoever I feel like later on lol. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Saturday,August 20_

_9:30 a.m._

_"Welcome to Etro's Academy. An all girls high school. Where the sports are fierce, the classes are hands-on, and the girls are perfect." Jihl, the headmaster of the academy, so proudly stated to the student body._

"Or so they think," Lightning thought to herself as she sits in the Exceptional Hall with five hundred other girls for the junior entrance ceremony. She has attended this school for 2 years now going on 3 and despised every second of it. It was annoying in her opinion. She was the class president, valedictorian, with a 4.5 gpa, and the star kendou master. She sat with one leg over the other and arms crossed. She was the ideal "perfect" student. She sighed because the part she dreaded most was coming up. She will have to stand up, walk to the podium, and give an inspiring speech to the students about how we expect nothing less than perfect. Like she have done the past years.

_"Now a word from your class president/valedictorian, Lightning Farron."_

"Here goes nothing," she said under her breath. She stood quickly and glided toward the podium. All eyes were on her. The girls loved her. She actually has her own fan club that her sister, Serah, keeps telling her about but Lighting denies "such audacity." She stood in front of all her peers and looked out on the students. There were murmurs and giggles, and then a **Bang!**

The doors at the back swung open. Long tanned legs entered the building. "Y'know this place was hard to find," a very deep accented voice rang out. Long arms ran fingers through her wild hair. "Sorry I'm late," she winked to the girl seated next to the door. The girl fainted and her friend next to her fanned her frantically. She swiftly moved to the front row saying hi to a girl now and then, and sat directly in Lightning's seat. "You can continue," she smirked.

Lightning got heated. She gave the most icy glare that could have frozen Jack Frost himself. It got extremely quiet extremely fast. As she glared, the tanned brunette gave a seductive smirk back. It seemed like hours they sat there. Nobody was breathing. Nobody moved. As quick as it started, it ended. Lightning finished her speech and sat directly next to her chair that now housed a goddess.

"You're in my seat," Light seethed without looking at her.

"Nice to meet you to, the names Fang, Oerba Yun Fang" she smoothly retorted.

Lightning glanced at her, "You're from Pulse then."

"Gran Pulse," Fang corrected her.

_"Thank you for attending your entrance ceremony. Lets have a great year like always. See you in class on Monday."_

"This shall be an interesting year eh?" Fang said to Lightning but she had already left. Lightning left the Exceptional Hall quickly to find her sister. Serah was a freshman this year. Serah had skipped a grade, taking after her sister. Lightning had the opportunity to skip a grade when she was in the 7th grade, but decided against it. So she could keep a close eye on Serah. Lightning was a little over-protective. Their entrance ceremony was in a different building two blocks away. As she strode up to the doors she noticed her little sister talking with a tall cherry blonde bubbly individual.

They hugged and Serah ran up to Lightning, "Hey Claire!"

Lightning hugged her. "What did I tell you about calling me that in public?"

Serah covered her mouth. "Oops I'm sorry."

They walked down the sidewalk toward the dorms. They passed by a tall glass building that contained the cafeteria and library, and went through the park that lead to the beach.

"Who were you talking to?" Lightning finally asked.

"That was Vanille, I think she is from Gran Pulse. She is really cool I hope that we become dorm buddies."

Lightning froze in her step. " Oerba Yun Vanille?"

"Nope, Oerba Dia Vanille."

Lightning felt relieved and thought to herself, _"Two different villages. So no way she related to that one."_

They reached the beach. There was a few jocks playing beach volleyball, and some girls surfing out at sea. The boys academy was on the other side of the beach. The two schools shared the beach since it was what split them in half. The beach was long with a few outside shops, and the famous Lebreu's burger shack/night club. Of course alcohol wasn't allowed on campus but they talked the director into allowing a teen night club for the juniors and seniors to hang out at on Fridays and Saturdays. They walked up to the outside countertop of Lebreu's shack and sat. Lebreu, a sophomore, came over and said hey. Lightning and Serah knew Lebreu's family since they were crawling in diapers. They took the Farron sisters in when their parents passed away. Lebreu was basically family.

"Did you hear about the people from Pulse?" Lebreu asked. Gossip flew fast around campus and Lebreu always knew what was going on. "Yeah. I met Vanille. She is so sweet." Serah told Lebreu. Serah and Lebreu started to talk about the Pulsians. Lightning zoned out on the conversation and left reality.

_Lightning's Alternate Reality_

_Lightning walked a one way path. Stretching on for eons. She didn't know why she was walking but she kept going. Every now and then she would start jogging, hoping to find something. Anything at all. It was eternity of blackness that surrounded her. The only light that showed was the one that emanated from her being, it was faint and barely visible but she felt it seep out of her pours. She didn't feel lonely even though she was alone. She didn't feel empty even though there wasn't nothing in sight. She didn't feel sad, mad, or happy. She just felt the path that she walked on. The first time she joined this reality, she was lost. At first she thought she needed to find Serah but gave up on that because when she came to, Serah was next to her trying to wake her up. The next time she joined, she looked for her parents thinking this was their way of contacting her from Etro's side. And the next time after that she thought she was looking for Etro herself, but all was false. Now she doesn't know, so she keeps going to find whatever it is that brought her here. There was one thing though that mysteriously appeared. It was a red string tied to her pinky and draped down but at the end it vanished. She tried to tug on it but could barely pull it. And every step she took, it stayed the same. No rope was left behind. It was like it shrank at every step she took._

_Back to Reality_

Serah poked Lightning cheek. "Hey come back, it's time to go." Lightning looked at the clock behind the counter/bar. It was already 6:30 p.m. Did she really space out that long? Lebreu closed up shop early, because school will start on Monday and she never opens on Sunday the day before the first day of school. Their home was fairly close, so they decided to walk to the train and ride it home. Sunday was the day they would get the information for the dorms and move in for the year. Weekends allowed the students to go home to family if they wanted. Usually freshmen took this time to slowly become independent. They were the ones who often went home on the weekends.

The "siblings" made it home around 7:30. Just in time for supper. Lebreus parents was the nicest people in town. They owned Lebreu's Burger Shack chain line of restaurants. Larry named it after her daughter, wanting to leave something in her name when he and his wife would pass. Larry was a big guy. He used to play professional blitzball. He was mainly the goalie but time to time was an enforcer. It seemed like he was in a good mood all the time which made Lightning uncomfortable until she got to know him better. He was just an all around pleasant guy. His eyes are squinted and he has long black curly hair pulled into a ponytail. Lisa was a tiny women like Lebreu. She had recently cut her hair into a short bob and the ends flipped out. Her hair grew really long really fast, so she cut it often. She was a singer and had 3 albums out and working on her forth. Her personality was just like Larry's.

Those two are truly in love. They would laugh all the time and generally enjoyed each others company. It reminded Lightning too much her parents. It took her a while to warm up to them, but she finally gave in for Serah's sake. Lebreu's dad hugged the girls and asked how it went. Speaking specifically to Serah seeing it was her first entrance exam of high school.

"It's not as boring as Lightning puts it. It's actually exciting. I've already meet a few people that I would like to get to know. And none of the girls made fun of me for being the youngest with the best grades." Serah excitedly told Larry.

"I presume you had fun as well." Lisa came over to Lightning and gave a kiss on the cheek. "I did." Lisa hugged Lightning. "Good," Lisa said with a smile. Lisa made sure to give Lightning extra affection and oddly Lightning didn't mind.

"Can we eat?" Lebreu asked as her stomache growled. Everybody laughed and even Lightning chuckled.

After supper, Serah helped Lisa with the dishes while Lightning, Lebreu and Larry packed the car with the suit cases. "Did Serah pack her entire room." Lebreu joked as she carried a bag, Lightning carried three, and Larry carried four. All were Serah's stuff. "She does know that she have to have something to come back to right?" Larry chuckled at Lebreu's comment. Lightning had all her stuff packed in 3 duffle bags and a suitcase. Lebreu had 4 suitcases and a make up bag. It took them all of a half and hour to get everything situated.

Larry carried Serah up the stairs on his back with Lebreu and Lightning trailing behind. "Sweet dreams ladies," Lisa sang out. Serah asked from the top of the stairs,"Will you sing me to sleep when your finished reading?" "I'll be up in a bit," Lisa responded. Larry walked down the hall toward Serah's and Lebreu's shared room. He tucked Serah into bed and tried to tuck in Lebreu but she had denied on the grounds of "I'm too old for pops to be tucking me in." So he resorted to tickling her till she gave in. Light was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed watching intently. Larry passed by and patted her on the shoulder. "Goodnight Light," he smiled. "Night," she responded and walked across the hall to her room.

She put on some track shorts and a green beater to sleep in. She heard footsteps come up stairs and a door creeked. Then she heard Lisa's voice sing to Serah and Lebreu. She laid in bed for a while before drifting to sleep. Her last thought of the day.

_"I really hope this year will go smoothly."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Final Fantasy. Square Enix does :(**

**This is my first fanfic :) and I've read a ton of fanfics on here, but I'm a horrible writer. I had this story in mind FOREVER.**

**I would like to continue it and if you do also please let me know. There will be tons of FLight. Pease heavily criticize my writing but not so hard that cry. I have feelings too you know :(**

**I didn't know what to name it so...I named it after the school.**

**This seemed really short when I skim it but then long at sometimes. The chapters should get longer and longer but this was just the first chapter so just let me know.**

**Please Review and Follow and Favorite and Crap and we shall be LOVERS :D and enjoy this journey together.**

**(\_/)**

**(-_-)**

**(_(")(")**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_Sunday,August 21 _

_5:58 a.m._

Lightning woke up 2 min. before her alarm went off. She has always been an early bird. Waking hours before the rest of the family. As she stared blankly at the alarm clock, she could feel herself leaving reality again but the alarm screamed into her face telling her its time for a run. Since she was already in her track shorts and a decent beater, Lightning decided to go out like such.

She swung her legs from beneath her sheets and walked towards her closet looking for a pair of decent running shoes. She opened up the doors to the closet. At the bottom laid five pairs of shoes; two pairs of regular tennis shoes (black and white), dress shoes because Lisa said "a lady always need a pair of shoes to flaunt her beautiful toes for those appropriate moments", boots, and her track shoes (that she only wore for track meets). She had packed away her boots, school shoes, and her track shoes. She reached down and pulled out her black tennis shoes. These were by far her favorite practice shoes. They were ultra light with an extra few centimeters of arch support.

She made her way downstairs and out the front door. Grabbing a water on the way out. She made sure to stretch every joint, so that she doesn't pull anything. There was a jump rope hanging off the porch's handle. She grabbed it and preceded to do jump, to get her heart rate speeding. She started to jog down the street and up the hill. She went her usual route, 2 miles every morning as a warmup.

At her half way mark, her count down started. Ichi, ni, ichi, ni. Trying to keep her mind focused. Ichi, ni, ichi, ni. Trying to stay in the moment. Ichi,ni ichi ni. Trying to stay real. Ichi, ni, ichi, ni. But reality was escaping her. Ichi, ni, ichi, ni. Everything was starting to fade. Didn't I just pass that tree. She started to sprint. There's the house. Sprint away from the eternity, away from nothing, and toward everything. But it caught her at the front steps.

_Lightning's Alternate Reality _

_"Crap" she mentally slapped herself. "Two days in a row now" she looked around for nothing yet again. Nothing has changed. Everything is the same. Eternity of nothing. Uneventful and boring. So she sat and pondered. "Might as well use this time to rest" she needed the rest. Always working, always thinking, and always moving. Never having time for herself. Looking after Serah. Serah was now the main reason for your existence. "But does she need me anymore?" Being Lisa's daughter. Lisa always wanted a second child. "And now she has three?" Being the fastest. Kendou would not be the same without you. "Run,sword,run,sword that's all I know." Having the best grades. "It's what my father expected of me." What did your mother expect from you? "All I remember is her smile. Her memories are slowly fading from me. What did she want from me?" _

When Lightning came back to earth, she was sitting at breakfast with a plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes with smile face syrup on top. Lisa was setting the rest of the plates.

"How long have I've been here?"

"Umm about 10 min. You just came in and sat down."

"Oh"

"They aren't getting worse are they?"

"I can handle it"

"Ok" Lisa came over and kissed her cheek.

"Serah is still in the shower. Could you go wake up Lebreu?"

"Sure."

Lightning went upstairs and was stopped by Larry. "Morning."

"Hey kiddo. What are you up to?"

"Going to wake Lebreu."

"She still not up? She sleeps like a log. I'll handle that for you." He chuckled. Lightning quirked an eyebrow and nodded. Larry crept into the room and slowly made his way to Lebreu's bed. He jumped on top but fell flat. Before he knew it, there was a little body on his back.

"Not today father, if I can even call you that." Lightning watched as they played together. She enjoyed it but it hit something inside of her.

_7:30 a.m. _

Everybody had ate breakfast and was on there way out the door. Lisa waved them off. It only took them all of 20 min. to arrive at the dorms with Larry driving. Lightning sat in the passenger seat and talked with Larry about kendou and blitzball. Serah and Lebreu continued to talk about the Pulsians. There was a few of them that won a scholarship to attend this school here in Cocoon. Serah wondered if they would be ok so far away from home and Lebreu joked that Serah was basically moving out already.

They arrived at the dorms. There was one separate for each grade level. Chocobo Cottage for the freshmen, Yevon's Teachings for the sophomore, Minerva's Gift for the juniors, and Etro's Grace for the seniors. None of them actually affiliated with the religions that the dorms were named after. They were just names. The dorms were facing each other in a box shaped. The freshmen were opposite of the sophomores and the seniors opposite of the juniors. In the center was a park with a building dead center. It was a good 10 min. walk from one to the other. This was where they would find out there dorm rooms.

Larry landed his car out front and waited for the girls to return for there bags. Lightning took hers with her wanting to settle in as fast as possible. Serah was excited to find out who she will be rooming with. "You won't find out till you actually go to the room" Lightning stated. "Why?" Serah asked. "It's suppose to be a pleasant surprise" Lebreu joked.

They were pretty early. There was only a few girls chatting in the Crystal Center. They walked up to the counter and was greeted by the Dorm Committee President. "Welcome back Lightning and Lebreu."

"Hey! Stacy" Lebreu said as Lightning nodded. "And this must be Serah. Your sister right. Ooh she's a cutie. Better watch her closely."

"I will." Lightning flatly stated.

"Light!" Serah gently punched Lightning in the arm.

"Can we get our rooms?" Lightning asked.

"Anything for you Lightning" the girl flirtatiously responded. "But there was a problem. Unfortunately you can't have your own room. This year you will have to share. With all of the new students this year, it was just enough."

Stacy handed them their keys along with a piece of paper with the usual information; room, rules, regulations, etc. Lightning took her stuff and waited for the other two. Outside of the building, they went there separate ways. Lebreu and Serah headed for the car to get there things. Larry was surely going to help the girls. Lightning headed for her dorm, Minerva's Gift.

She went into the building and took the elevator to the top floor. Her room was the last on the left. Only one of five. The top athletes and brainiacs of each grade got the best housing of each dorm. There was 5 top grades and 5 top athletes for five of the best sports; track, basketball, kendou, juudou, and kyuudou. It was different for the guys. Their's was; football, swimming, golf, volleyball, and wrestling.

She walked toward her door, inserted the key, and twisted. She was presented with an empty room. She let out a sigh of relief. "I am pretty early." Light placed her bags on her bed. The room was pretty big. The main room had a flat screen tv, gaming system, couch, and table w/chairs. The door on the left led to the bathroom. The bathroom had a shower and tub w/ jacuzzi capabilities. The door on the right led to the bedroom, which had 2 separate beds on separate walls, each with their own closet and desk. There was no need for a kitchen, a whole separate building had the 24 hour cafeteria. They were allowed to order take out and such.

_10 a.m._

Lightning had settled in and fixed her side of the room. Clothes were hung appropriately, bed made neatly, and school stuff all perfectly placed in her backpack. Her school uniform sat on her desk, ironed ever so neatly. She looked at her alarm clock. It was getting late for your "dorm buddy". Technically they had till 3 p.m. to get there info and be moved in. Lightning hoped the girl was a no show. Light wasn't mean, according to popular belief, she just liked her privacy and simple way of living.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, she got ready for the dojo. She put on some shorts and a plain white t-shirt and headed out of the building with her duffle bag. The dojo was behind the school, behind the track. It was secluded and surrounded by bamboo. There stood one sakura tree that overlooked a pond, behind the dojo. Students would come to the tree to meditate, especially the kendouka. Light slid the door open and bowed before entering. The dojo was empty.

Light was ranked san-dan (3-dan). The highest for her age in all of Cocoon. The highest rank you can achieve is hachi-dan (8-dan), and you would have to be at least 45 of age to receive this rank. She has only a year left of training till she reaches yon-dan (4-dan). Light took her shoes off and place them on the rack. She walked to the left, toward the locker room and placed her stuff in her assigned locker. She left the locker room and head toward the back of the dojo that lead outside to the pond. Sliding the door open, she noticed a figure sitting in seiza.

"Sensei!" She called figure raised a finger, gesturing her over. Light went out and sat next to him in seiza also.

"Hey Light!" The hefty man smiled. "How was your summer?"

"The same as always, sensei."

"Hey! What did I tell you? You can call me Amodar now. How's Larry doing?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate inside the dojo, sensei. He's fine."

Larry, Amodar, and Light's father were childhood friends. In high school they all were in kendou. A picture of the three hung high in the main arena. They were undefeated, untouchable, and unscathed by any opponent. they were an unstoppable force meets an unmovable objects meets an unphasable item. They are known as the Bermuda Triangle Brotherhood. It is the reason why Lightning looks up to them all. Even though her father was gone, she still had 2 back-ups.

_12 p.m. _

After their talk, Amodar waved Light off as she headed for the cafeteria for lunch with Serah and Lebreu. She arrived at the glass building and saw the two with an extra body at a lunch table. She walked in and was greeted.

"Hey Light!" Serah ran up and hugged her. "Hey." Light smiled at Serah. "This is Vanille, I was talking about yesterday." "Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Vanille was basically bouncing. She shook Light's hand with both of her own. They all chatted and ate their lunch. Light thought Vanille was a strangely happy-go-lucky type of individual but she liked her. She approved of Serah's newly developed friendship with this Vanille. Lebreu seemed to take a liking to her also.

"Vanille here came with her sister on a scholarship," Lebreu added to the conversation. "Really? What scholarship?" Lightning was curious. "Behemoth's Knight. It's specifically for the Oerba village. Only four of us got it," Vanille answered them happily. "How did you find out about it?" Serah wondered out loud. "I was on the web looking for a way to attend a Cocoon school. I've always wanted to live here. My sister doesn't but she wasn't going to let me come up here alone." Vanille replied.

They chatted some more and got to know each other. Lightning was about to leave when Serah stopped her,

"We are planning to see a movie tonight. Want to come?"

"You know I don't like movies. They are too expensive and..."

"The popcorn is terrible I know," Serah finished her sentence. "But I want to hang out with you before you get to busy when school, starts tomorrow."Serah gave her best pouty face she could muster up.

"Fine I'll go. Are you going, Vanille?" Light asked.

"Sure! Let me just tell my sister not to wait up for me."

"If you have other plans that's fine. We can hang out another time" Lebreu added.

"Oh she will be fine. She'll find some cute girl to occupy her time" Vanille said as she texted away on her cell.

_8:35 p.m. _

"That movie was terrible Serah! Who let you pick?" Lebreu outbursts as they all walk out the movie theatre.

"Well Vanille said she never seen it before and she likes romantic comedies also" Serah defended.

"I'm never going to a movie with you ever again." Lebreu poured the bucket of popcorn onto Serah's head. This lead to a huge popcorn fight between the two as Vanille cheered them on. Light walked behind them slowly until they finally stopped with the popcorn. She helped pluck the kernels out of Serah's head while Vanille did the same for Lebreu. They all walked back to the dorms and went their separate ways. Light found out that Serah and Vanille were indeed dorm buddies. Lebreu had some extremely quiet, creepy, goth looking chick and was thinking about a dorm buddy exchange.

Light stood in the elevator and realized she still didn't know who her dorm buddy was. But she was secretly hoping that they didn't show up. The elevator doors slid open as it had reached it's destination. She stood in front of her door and realized that she had forgotten her key at the dojo earlier. She let out a huge sigh and now she had wished that her dorm buddy was home. Light lifted a fist to the door _"here goes nothing"_ and preceded to knock. No answer. She knocked again but a little could here giggles and shuffling behind the door. Then a clatter like something glass had hit the floor. Light's patience was running thin.

The door finally opened up revealing a half-naked Pulsian with a girl attached to it at the waist. Light eyed the long tanned legged girl from head to toe. She was wearing nothing but fur shorts. Is that a rabbit pelt? "Hey! It's Miss President," the accented women said with a smirk. The chick attached to Fang giggled into her neck. Lightning took the other girl by the ear and threw her out of Her dorm room. "Go to bed and don't come back." Lightning told the girl. Light shoved passed the Pulsian and slammed the door shut.

"Hey now. That wasn't polite." Lightning ignored her with her head down and went to her room and got her sleep wear. Fang followed behind putting on a shirt on the way. "Are ya still not gonna tell'me ya name? We are kinda livin togetha now." Light continued to ignore her as she got dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt in the bathroom. She came out and walked across the room to her bedroom.

"Ok we obviously got off on the wrong toenail or whatever you say. Hi my name is Oerba Yun Fang," she put her hand out just to be ignored. "I'll be living with ya for the next 10 months." Light stopped in her tracks and looked up at the tall Pulsian. _Has she always been this tall_.

"Look I don't know what you do down in Pulse."

"Gran Pulse."

"Right. But you have to earn respect up here. Don't plan on being my friend. You have a better chance winning the lottery."

"The what?" Fang had confused look on her face.

"Nothing. Call me Lightning."

Fang beamed with joy, "See that wasn't so difficult. Did your parents really name you that?" _More difficult than you think_. Light ignored the last comment and went straight to bed, turning off the light on her way. "Right then. G'night Lightning"

It took Light longer than usual to finally go to sleep. There was a tanned goddess only a few feet away. She wasn't oblivious to her sexual attraction to the individual but that was all it was. Sexual frustration.

_Ugh this is going to be long year._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I do not own Final Fantasy. Square Enix does. :( **

**Well I did it. :) The second chapter. Thank you all for the favorites, reviews and follows. **

**I'm not good with detail and I'm trying to get better at that. Like clothes, scenery, and stuff. I'm more of a drawing artist than a writer but I'm trying my best.**

**Sorry I didn't say this before but this is AU and I might have a couple of OCs running around. **

**Tell me what you think. If its too much Japanese just let me know. I'm in my 4th year of studying Japanese and I like to use it all the time. **

**Please Review and Follow and Favorite and Crap and we shall be SOULMATES :D **

**(\_/) **

**(-_-) **

**(_(")(")**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_Monday,August 22 _

_5:28 a.m._

Lightning awoken early, again, as usual. The sun wasn't even awake. She looked out the window before she stood from her bed and looked at her "dorm buddy". Fang was flayed across her bed which had a pile of different pelts and furs. Lightning noticed something odd. She stepped closer to get a clearer look. Fang was naked. Lightning quickly about-faced as her face started to match her hair color. Before her alarm started to scream at her again, she unplugged it and went to take a shower.

When she enter the bathroom, it was a mess. There was clothes everywhere and water all over the floor. She picked up some underwear that surely wasn't hers and clearly was to small to be Fang's. Looks like we are going to have to come up with some house rules. Light thought to herself. She picked up all the clothes that belonged to the naked girl she threw out last night, and threw them in a trash bag. All of Fang's clothes she picked up and went back to the room.

Fang was flipped a different direction and now was laying on her back. Her dark, hard nipple was broadcasting to the world, or just Light, that it was cold. Lightning tossed the clothes to Fang's dirty side of the room. Not to wake her roommate, Light quietly stomped to finally take her shower. Lightning turned the hot water on and began to strip. She looked at the mirror as it began to fog. The steam rose and spilled through her nose and enveloped her entire body. She felt herself becoming lighter. She tried to shake herself awake but she was paralyzed. Everything was becoming black.

_Lighting Alternate Reality_

_"Dammit. This is the third day now." She stood in her emptiness again. All alone and left with her thoughts. She looked at her hand, at the red string tied around her pinky. It was blinking very slowly, with its faint glow. "What's your point?" Lightning is not stupid. She could figure out anything. If her 4.5 gpa didn't say much about her, then her family history could. Her father was the lead detective for the Cocoon Special Forces. Her grandfather worked for Cocoon Space Association. And her great-grandfather helped build Cocoon. You could say Light took after the men in her family. Somebody had to. Serah took after the women. Light began to walk. She couldn't stay idle for long. Then she realized that she was naked. "Why can't I just think of some clothes and they appear?" That was another thing she wished she could figure out and hoped that one day she will. Every time she entered this dimension she is stuck wearing whatever she had on. And in this case that was nothing. She didn't mind being naked. Your born this way. But her mind started to wander to Fang. How she sloppily slept in her cocoon of fur. And naked at that, didn't itch? Her wild hair splayed down her perfectly toned back. Light felt her body heat up. "I have got to get out of here". But she couldn't think about leaving. It made it that much longer till she joined reality. _

_Back to Reality _

As Light began to slowly drift back to Earth. She heard heavy knocking on the bathroom dorm. "Lightning. Umm are you ok in there?" She heard fang speak through the door. Light could hear her but couldn't respond, she couldn't move. She wasn't fully back in her body. She could feel Fang get worried. _"What the hell?"_ She thought to herself. Fang broke the door open. Not fully just a good push of the doorknob and it just opened. Fang ran over and shut the water off. The room was full of steam. Good thing the dorms didn't have fire alarms.

"Hey Light?" Lightning looked at her with an innocent face. Then it changed quickly to her award winning icy glare. "What are doing in here?" Lightning stormed out and began getting dressed in her uniform. Royal blue/white plaided pants, white button up shirt with blue vest, and a blue tie. Girls had a choice of either skirt or pants. Lighting went with the latter.

"Do'ya know how long you were in there? Babe I love long showers too but I thought'ya had drowned."

"Don't call me that. What are you talking about?" Lighting looked at her alarm clock but it was unplugged. She tilted her head up and looked at the clock on the wall.

_7:55am_

"Crap we are going to be late. Class starts at 8:30, and it's a 30 min jog just to breakfast." She looked at Fang who was already dress, but was having trouble with her tie. _She chose a skirt. Really?_ Light had thought to herself. The skirt showed off muscular thighs and defined calves. "Good thing I took a shower last night. Etro's Ass!" Fang was getting more and more frustrated with the tie. "Hey roomie, could I bother you for a sec?" Fang asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

Lightning was halfway out the door but she glided over and tried to avoid eye contact. "Have your hair always been this color?" Fang asked. Fang got a giant whiff of, "Strawberries. That's my favorite fruit." She smirked. Lightning pushed her back and left the room. _She can find her own home room_. She stormed out the building. To make it on time, she skipped breakfast and jogged to home room. She wasn't the first to arrive but she wasn't the last walked to her usually seat in the back by the window. She could hear the murmurs and giggles and ignored them.

The bell rang and everyone scattered to their seats as Professor Sazh walked in. He was a middle aged man still trying to rock the Afro. "Morning children. I hope you all had a pleasant summer." It was 30 min. into class, English, when Fang decided to strut in. You could hear the fang girl club forming in the eyes of the horny."Sorry uh Sazh right? I got lost" Sazh told her it was ok and not let it happen again. Light looked to her right and there was an empty seat. There was no point in praying to Etro's Mother.

"Looks like Lady Luck's on my side." Fang whispered to Light. "Seems like we are going to be spending more time with each other." Lightning ignored her wink. Fang leaned over to whisper directly into Light's ear, "about that mark on your tit.."

"Not. Another. Word." Lightning spoked through gritted teeth"

Lightning tried really hard to pay attention to class, even though she didn't need to. It was just the formalities, the rules, and some papers to sign. But it was just something to keep her mind off of the Pulsian next to her. On the outside, it looked like she wasn't bothered by anything, but on the inside she was suffocating. She felt like Fang was purposely making her uncomfortable.

Class was almost over and she looked at Fang. Fang had her arms crossed on the desk with her head rested on top, fast asleep. She looked so innocent. Like someone could just come and kidnap her. Light fought the urge to move a fired tipped strand of hair out of her face. The bell rang and woke up Fang. Lightning had already left for her second class of the day.

_12pm _

Lightning sat in the cafeteria with Serah and Lebreu.

"How was your day so far?" Lebreu asked.

"Exciting. Me and Vanille have almost every class together."

"Speaking of her. Does she have this lunch also?" Light asked.

"Yeah. She's bringing her sis to introduce to us." Serah was exited.

Serah always made friends fast and she kept them. Light could sense that this was going to be a life long friend. Vanille skipped toward the table as the girls were chatting. Serah got up and hugged her as Lightning lifted her head to see the tall Pulsian next to Vanille side. "Hey guys! This is my sister Fang." Light glared. Fang said hey to everybody and looked at Serah.

"Whoa! there's two beauties with the same hair color" She went to sniff Serah's hair. "Aww but yours doesn't smell like strawberries like your big sis."

"How do you know that?" Serah was confused.

"Hey roomie!"

"I have to go to class. I'm late" Lightning left.

"but lunch just started..." Lebreu said to deaf ears.

_4pm _

The rest of the day went smoothly. She didn't have any other classes with Fang. And she knew for a fact that she didn't do kendou. Light was on her way to the dojo to blow off some steam. Practice didn't officially start till next week. It gave time for the new recruits to get situated with dorm life. This year Light will be leading the practices for the new recruits along side her sempai, Laura Strong. Lightning looked up to her. Laura taught her new technics and strategies her freshmen year and continued every year. Lightning wouldn't admit that she had a little crush on her.

Lighting enter the dojo and headed toward the locker rooms. She saw Laura's bags and heard the shower turn off. A tall blonde came into view wearing nothing but a pure white towel. Her hair dripped down her back. Wet feet padded against the cold concrete toward her. "Sorry Laura-sempai. I didn't notice you were here" Light bowed and didn't look up. "Drop the formalities Light." She said with a smile, " we may be in the dojo but practice haven't officially started." Laura had a strong british accent. Lightning was stuck without an excuse for using such pronouns. "Okay...Laura." It sounded weird coming off her tongue. Laura came over and hugged her. "Hey beautiful. I hope you had a decent summer. We didn't train together but once or twice this summer." Water dripped off her hair and onto Light's shoulder.

"Larry took us all out of town for most of it. Is Sensei here?" Laura gave her a funny look. "I mean...Amodar"

"See that wasn't so hard. He exited the premises a little while ago."

As they chatted, Laura started to get dressed. She switched to skirt this year. I wonder why. Light would never bring herself to ask her so she faced her locker pretending to be busy. She tidy her gear appropriately and was listening to Laura talk about her little brother, who was now entering middle school this year. Her parents are doing well and her cat has people allergies. Light chuckled at this. Laura had some friends come over and Sir Alex started to sneeze. So she took him to the vet and found out that he was allergic to the cologne one of her guy friends was wearing.

Light's heart started to hurt at this "guy friend". She froze and didn't notice Laura was directly behind her. Laura wrapped her arms around Light's waist and pulled her against her chest. Laura took a whiff, "Mmm strawberries. I like strawberries." She whispered into her ear. Lightning held in a moan. Laura's hands rubbed up and down Light's toned arms. "You've really worked out this summer. No family time during that family trip eh." Laura twisted Lightning around to face her. Vibrant green eyes met her icy blue. It reminded her of somebody. Fang.

Lightning broke her gaze and pushed her gently away. "I have to practice. Haven't wielded blazefire all summer." "All right" Laura put her hair in her usual long braided ponytail, grabbed her bags and left the locker room. Lightning watched her strut off. "Your staring again."

_9pm _

Lightning practiced non-stop with her real sword. It was a gift to her from her dad. it was more than a blade, it was a gun-blade. Amodar would never tell the headmaster that Light was carrying an actual gun on school property. So it had been their little secret along with Larry.

She had never let herself loose control before. Not so fast. She couldn't stop thinking about them. They had the same eyes, same height, and they almost sounded the same. Two beautiful exotic women. But she couldn't let anybody close to her. Not again. Not ever. She took a shower before leaving the dojo. Wouldn't want an episode like today to happen again, and headed for her dorm room.

Her first day wasn't so bad. Her pocket beeped. Pulling out her cellphone she noticed she missed 10 texts. 9 of them were from Serah and 1 from Lisa. She opened Lisa's first.

**I hope your first day went okay. Don't forget to call in every now and again. Sweat dreams :)**

Light texted back. **Of course. Good night.**

She skimmed through Serah's texts. It was mostly about how disappointed she felt that Claire left in that way, and how Vanille was upset even though she didnt admit it, and how she is sorry that she yelled at her through the text and if Lightning was sill going to eat lunch with them.

Lightning texted back. **Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.**

Serah admittedly replied. **You better and you better apologize. **

Oh how Serah reminded Light of their mother more and more each day.

**Night Serah.**

**Night Light :). **

Lightning was in front of her dorm door hoping that she doesn't have a repeated episode of Sunday. This time she didn't forget her key. She walked into a dark room. Looked like Fang wasn't home, which also meant no naked girls. Light walked into her room to see Fang fast asleep. She placed her backpack on the desk and saw a note.

**"Sorry about today. I know ya don't want to be friends but we are kinda stuck togetha. Your sis is besties with my sis. It's like we are destined to be buds. Well just think it ova. Sweet dreams sunshine ;P." **Lightning scoffed at the note.

_Don't hold your breath._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I do not own Final Fantasy. Square Enix does :(**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and follows and faves. I honestly didn't think this was going to get any views.**

**I literally wrote this in like 3 hours because I saw the reviews and was like JOY :D. I'm going to bed now I'm tired.**

**Looks like I'm stuck with finishing this story now lol.**

**Laura: pronounced LOR-UH She was a last minute add-on. Don't shoot me! I wanted some type of action and this gorgeous lady strutted into my head. Light likes tall girls with accents. **

**Please Review and Follow and Favorite and Crap and we shall be CUDDLE CUDDIES :D **

**(\ /)**

**(-_-) **

**(_(")(")**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

_Friday, October 22 _

_6:00am _

So it has been two months since school had started. Two months since Lightning and Fang had been dorm buddies. Two months for Lightning to find out more of this Pulsian Goddess. Lightning found out obvious things like her height, 5'9. Two whole inches taller than Light. Her favorite color is purple. She is in jyuudou. She owns a spear named Kain's Lance and enjoys hunting. Fang asked her if she would like her to take her one day. Light didn't give her an answer.

She found out that Fang and Vanille were actually orphans and were adopted by a man named Caius who had a son named Noel. Noel was like the boy version of Fang just shorter and slightly more serious. Fang knew Vanille her entire life in the orphanage on Gran Pulse. Fang was walking naked throughout the dorm, against the rules they had set, one day and Light had noticed some scars. Fang told her most of them were from hunts she had went on, others for "stupid shit". This conversation lead to the giant tattoo on her left arm. _Fang said with a wink, "Sunshine ya'd have to get into my pants to find out 'bout that"._ Lighting just shrugged it off and told her not to call her that.

There was one thing that she found out recently. Lightning woke up and turned her alarm clock off. Light remembered that she didn't have class today, so she was going to head to the dojo. She tried to lift up but found that it was extremely difficult. There was somebody clung to her. She jolted her eyes open. "Who the..." She looked down to see who had snuck into her bed in the middle of the night. Their head was snugged onto her chest, arms wrapped strongly around her waist, and their left leg laid on top of hers. It was Fang.

Light froze as panic rose. She couldn't breathe. How does she deal with a situation like this? She had never felt so defiled, so uneasy, but yet so warm. Lightning looked down at the criminal. Fast asleep. Light noticed a single, simple braid hanging behind her left ear. Her stomach churned. A simple braid laid neatly in a wild forest of hair. It looked comfortable and at peace with its simple life. Light went to touch it but her fingertip stopped at the tip of Fang's ear. Fang was starting up at Her.

How long have she been staring? "Morning Sunshine." Fang said with a giant grin. So Lightning thought of the only way to fix this situation. She lifted her legs and placed them on Fang's stomach and shoved her as hard she could off the bed. Even though Fang looks light as a feather, she was extremely heavy. It took all of Light's strength to get her unattached. Fang hit the floor with a giant thud. "What are you doing in my bed!?" Lightning asked ever so nicely standing above the falling warrior.

"We'll I... thought we were heading somewhere pleasant."

"Fang..." Light was not amused.

"Sorry. I kinda sleepwalk...sometimes..."

Light raised an eyebrow, "And cuddle with complete strangers?"

"Not complete strangers just Vanille and some people from the village"

"And me...I'm going to the dojo. Don't let it happen again."

Lightning left the room before Fang could say anything.

_9:00am _

Light was two hours in her workout. No one was at the dojo but Amordar. He was in the back meditating. That's what he spends most of his time doing. How can a man at his size sit so long in seiza? It was one of the 7 wonders of the academy. Lightning just finished running laps around the dojo, when she saw Laura stroll up. Laura waved her over. "Hey Light!" Light jogged over. "Laura-sempai."

"Drop the formalities," Laura said with a smile and pulled her into a hug, but Light pushed her away. "I'm all sweaty." Laura took a strand of her strawberry blond hair and tucked it behind her ear. Light noticed that her eyes were a shade darker. Forest green eyes meet ocean blue. Light was stuck in a trance. Laura took a step forward, mere centimeters away from her ear. "Want to shower together?" She whispered ever so gently into Light's ear. "No..I...I...I..gotta go meet Serah." A common excuse that always worked.

_11:30am _

Light slammed the door close behind her as she entered her room. She was so hot and bothered that she had forgotten where the dorms were; made it all the way to the beach where Lebreau saw her from the bar counter outside. Light does not let her guard down and if she did. She wouldn't let others notice her flaw. So she chatted with Lebreau until Serah and Vanille strolled up, with their arms linked, for lunch. Then she took her leave, saying she forgot to shower. "I wasn't going to say anything Farron." Lebreau joked.

Now she stood in her dorm's "living room" upset that she couldn't have completed her workout. Angry that she couldn't have just taken Laura's offer and see where it had lead. What was holding her back? She thought as she walked into her bedroom to retrieve the necessary items to take a proper and well-deserved, long bubble bath.

"Oh..."

Fang was still on the floor where she had left her. Curled into a makeshift cocoon with her entire bedding with her. So Light kicked her where she had guess her head was. "Ow! What the bloody hel...?!" She was right. Fang slipped out of the bundle of furs and rubbed the back of her head.

"Now Sunshine. If you keep beating my like you do. We are going to have to go couple counseling." The funny thing is the school actually had one. But did Fang know that? Light looked at her with a unfazed look while Fang continued pushing Lightning's buttons. "Don't you have class, or practice, or go ever to see how Vanille's doing?"

"No classes today, no practice either, and you just saw Vanille didn't ya?" Light looked puzzled. "She texted me." Fang added. Light sighed and collected her items. She was going to relax if it was going to kill. Beep. Light stopped and looked at Fang as she texted away on her cell. "Looks like the brats are done with classes today and wants us all to hang out in their room. Coming?"

"I need some time to myself. Tell Serah I might stop by later." "Al'right." Fang pulled some khaki shorts on and blue t-shirt with some Pulsian band sprawled in the front, and headed out the front door. Lightning noticed that she forgot her shoes.

_12:45pm _

Light couldn't help herself. She had to clean the dorm before she could completely relax. This included throwing all of Fang's clothes into a giant heap and wondering when she was ever going to do laundry. Taking out the trash or what looked like trash. She also vacuumed. When all was well, she finally set out to take that bath. Entering the bathroom, she set the lights to dim and turned on some soft dubstep. Switching on the bathe after and pouring in her favorite bubble soap, she sat on the edge of the tub lost in thought. There was something happening to her insides and she didn't like the feeling, it was a foreign feeling.

_Lightning's Alternate Reality _

_It wasn't like she was hiding that she was gay. If someone asked she would proudly proclaim who she was. No she was well aware of that since at least the second grade. The very first time she got her heart broken. It hardened her in a way. The little girl called her a freak and told the teacher. An old women with long silver hair nicely twisted into a bun on the back of her head, she looked like she never missed a wednesday bible study and sunday church service. It wasn't like Lightning kissed her during recess. No not at all. She wrote her a note that simply said I like you...a lot. Those five words made her reevaluate her future love life, if she was going to have one. The teacher told her parents and said she was concerned about Lightning's behavior. Light's dad didn't take the tone so nicely and her mom, being the sweet women she was, killed the teacher with kindness. _

_In the end the Farrons pulled their little girl out of school and transferred them to another. This one was way nicer and had a 0 bullying policy. Not to mention that the principal was gay himself. But this situation wasn't the one that made her who she was today. No that came way later in middle school. That's a different story for a different time. Lightning looked around her and mentally slapped herself. She had slowly slipped into her abyss of nothingness. This was triggered from her reminiscence obviously. She was glad that Fang wasn't home to break open the door again and hoped that she would come out of it soon. So she started to walk. Looking down at the red ribbon tied to her pinky, she started to wonder and get frustrated. _

_Being 17 and still "spacing out" was a serious issue that she wished to fix. But she would be caught dead with some old therapist asking "And how does that makes you feel" for $200 an hour for a 5 hour session. And she wasn't fond of hospitals either. Don't mention an insane asylum. She was far from crazy. Just a person drifting into unconscienceness. _

_Back to Reality _

"Oi Lightning! Come back to Cocoon." Fang was standing in front of her.

"What is it? Where am I?" Light looked extremely confused. She was just taking a bath and now she's face to face with Fang. Fully clothed. Serah came over and hugged her as she whispered into her ear,

"Hey Claire. You walked over here. It happened again didn't it?" Light just nodded and returned the embrace. The hunters ear's perked up at the name. "What did you call her? Is Ligntnin' not your real name? I shoulda known." Fang had her hands on her hip with a smirk. Light gave her a glare. _Claire doesn't exist anymore. _

Vanille and Serah's room was just as big as their own. The two were the top in their grade. Serah being a mad genius and so was Vanille. Vanille had a particular interest in medicine and was pursuing a new way at healing. There was a big fella there with long blond hair growing from under a do-rag, Light found out his name was Snow and also he was a Junior. He was a brute for a junior. Easily looked like he flunked but he was the best football player. Lightning didn't like him. Snow's roommate Gadot was also present. Gadget was also not the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, which looked like he spent most of his time. He was a Cocoonian with skin as dark as Fang's, if not darker. He was in wrestling.

There was another boy there with strikingly white hair. He was a sophomore named Hope, a swimmer also interested in medicine but mainly anatomy. And oh did Fang hope he wasn't thinking what she was thinking he was thinking. Fang didn't like him. And of course Lebreau graced them with her presence.

The evening was fun, which was a shock for Lightning. They ordered pizza and watch a movie, Finding Nemo. Fang's favorite movie of all time also Light's but that was one thing she wouldn't admit. Fang cried 3 times and Lightning almost teared up. It was still early and Snow was trying to impress Serah. What was the best way to impress a girl? Muscles. And what way to do that safely without obvious flexing? An arm wrestling competition. Hope obviously didn't want to partake. So Snow challenged Gadot. It lasted a good 10 minutes before both gentlemen decided it was a tie.

"Aw maybe next time man" Snow joked.

"Your going down. I just got out of the weight room." Gadot laughed. Then Fang walked over and threw her elbow on the table.

"Come on big shot. I"ll takeya both." She looked over at Light and winked. Serah glanced at Light's unchanged demeanor. But in Light's mind she was fuming. _Is she really flirting with me! _Oh how the ice queen can hold her composure. But Fang knew she was getting under her skin and she wanted to break her.

"Oh come on now Fang. I'm not going to arm wrestle you." Snow defended. "Why? Ya turkey?" She replied. And everyone laughed.

"Ya are you turkey man?" Gadot slapped Snow's shoulder.

"Hey now. I'm not "chicken"," he put emphases on the correct term.

"Allotta talkn' not enough walkin' mate." Snow finally gave in. He was going to be a gentlemen and take it easy on her. And as if she could read his mind. "Give it all ya got big shot. It's not the size that matters." Snow glanced at Serah trying to figure out the best way to impress her. Should he beat her or let her win? His manhood was at stakes here. Gadot came over and place his hand over theirs. "Okay guys I don't want any biting or lifting of the elbow. Keep this a clean fight." He said in his less than pleasing referee voice. Snow decided that he was going to beat her. Fang decided that she was going to let it look like his winning and just finish him in the last second.

"Go!" Gadot said as he removed his hands. It was a stalemates for a few seconds. They looked into each other eyes unfazed. Then Snow's face began to turn red. Unbelievable. Fang sat there with her leg hanging over the other and she "yawned". Covering her mouth with her other hand. Snow got angry and tried to push harder. "What's wrong big shot? Don't want t get beat by a girl do'ya?" Fang joked. She then looked at Light again. "Watch this sunshine." And she winked.

Fang's arm pushed Snow's behemoth of an arm over with ease. She didn't break a sweat but he did. And with a slam his hand hit the table. Snow's face was retuning back to his natural color. "Wow man. You are something. Where are you hiding all of that muscle?" Snow laughed. He wasn't a man to get mad easily. Actually he respected Fang more and this was the start of the trio's bromance. Serah didn't seem like she cared none the less. It was the fact that Snow was humongous and easy to talk to that made her take to him. He was a sweetheart unlike the other jocks.

Fang came over and sat next to Lightning on the couch. Hope went to take to the two brutes to find out the technique while Vanille talked to Serah and Lebreau. "You wanna arm wrestle lata?" Fang asked Light but she didn't give her an answer. Okay I'll bite. Light thought and simply lifted up the 720 controller next to her. "How about something different" Light looked at Fang with a serious gamer look. Fang was in trouble, but in a good way.

"Alright name your game."

"The Dead Walks."

**Author's Note: **

**I do not own Final Fantasy. Square Enix does :( **

**I'm pretty sure unconscienceness isn't a word..._ at least that's what my iPad is telling me...but imma do what I want **

**Extremely sorry for the late update but this chapter was brutally beating me. Like I have bruises to prove it lol jk. I want to speed things up and hurry to get to her senior year where all the drama should start and stuff. But I want to take it slow...I'll figure it out.**

**I started another fic with this lovely couple but I won't upload it or I'll abandon this fic because the next one involve my 2 favorite things.**

**Fangrai and Zombies :DDDD **

**I'm surprised nobody had this idea and I'm loving where it is going. It'll be a mix of the walking dead, resident evil, and ff13. Should be awesome. If I can get my writing better. **

**Oh and also, I'm going to stop with the dates because I'm a perfectionist and if the day of the week doesn't add up with the number then ill go insane and its too much work thinking of the math and messing with calendars. **

**Thanks for all the love **

**Please Review and Follow and Favorite and Crap and we shall be Bros :D **

**(\_/) **

**(='_'=)**

**(")_(") **

**New bunny :)**

**I don't actually like bunnies...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

_Monday _

_10:30 a.m. _

_Fang's POV _

I am utterly captivated by this Cocoonian woman that shares this dorm with me. She barely gives me the time of day though. Don't get me wrong I love to chase, being the great hunter of the famous Yun clan of Gran Pulse. But I have never had to chase this hard in my life.

My first day here and already I was getting numbers and even a cuddle buddy before Sunshine came and ruined it. Didn't realize I was going to fall this hard. Ok so I've known her for a couple of months, but it feels like I've known her my whole life.

Listen to me, hah. I sound like a love stricken puppy.

I turn to look at the clock. I overslept again. I'll get the makeup work, it's not hard. Even though I'm a slacker, I get my grades. I wouldn't be in this sweet dorm room if I didn't have outstanding grades that go along with my awesome athletic skills. But I still wonder about Snow and Gadot, there is no way they are getting a 3.0 gpa. Somebody is doing their homework AND tests.

Speaking of the boys, I wonder what their up to. Probably skipping class again to work out at the gym. I swear those meatheads are always in the weight room, especially Gadot. First time when I joined their routine, I noticed a tanning room next to the sauna room. Turns out Gadot talked to the gym director and demanded a tanning bed. He comes from a family that is well respected, well they should be. They invented the concept of what was it? Ugh I can't remember something we all can't live without. That boy is definitely darker than me.

I look at the clock again. Times moves so much slower up here. Down in Gran Pulse it felt like the days just flew by. I use to hunt, help the villager out, play with the kids, build and create, and hanged with Vanille. Up here there's nothing to do but schoolwork, eat, and sleep. Well since that night when Light and I played The Dead Walking, I've been playing a lot of video games. Seems like the only time she tolerates me. There was a knock at the door. "Hmm must be Vanille." I almost tripped out of bed from my beloved covers and walked to the front door.

Opening it, I was surprised by the view. A beautiful blonde creature graced my presence. "Umm can I help'ya?"

"Ahh You must be the famous Fang. Is Light here?" The women spoke. She was as tall as me with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were gorgeous. They were blue that pierced the soul when you looked into them. They were deep ocean blue. I think I like girls with blue eyes.

"Nope she's in class I think. May I ask who's lookin?"

"Laura. Laura Strong," she said with a deep accented voice. Way different from mine. Her tongue hit each syllable of her name.

"Nice to meet'ya. Sounds like Sunshine has been talking about me." I smirked my winning smile. And gave her a wink.

"That's cute. You've given her a nickname." I noticed her eye me up and down. Laura wanted a piece me, if just for a taste. I usually could read any girl I stumbled upon, with the exception of Lightning. She was something else. Laura was giving me vibes that were confused. Her body language didn't show that she interested in me but her eyes did. Her mind was somewhere else. I'm a people person. Like I said before, I can read everybody. Except Lightning.

"Want me to leave her a message?"

"Yeah just tell her I stopped by and uh she left her notebook at the doujo."

"Will do. Nice'ta meet'ya." Another wink. She lingered a bit before leaving with a smile. I did what any horny teenage boy did. I watch her walk down the hall. Her steps were powerful. She was conceited. She turned the corner and looked at me out the corner of her eye. I grinned. She'll be back. I stumbled back into bed and cuddle with my blankets. I had a text. It could wait later. A much needed nap was in order.

_1:30p.m. _

So I woke up to a pleasant view today. Lightning came into the room in her adorable school uniform. Those slacks just hug her tush so nicely. She saw me staring at her. I wonder what she's doing home so early? She looks flustered. Usually she'd be in the doujo working those buns of steel.

"Hey Lightbug." I said from my comfortable position on my bed as I texted away. She just stared at me. Oh how I wish she would more often.

"Why weren't you in class?"

"Aww you care about my edumacation. I overslept." I shrugged.

"What is your gpa currently?" So I opened an app on my phone that showed all my homework assignments, tests, quizzes, grades, absences, and stuff. Tossed the phone in her direction and she caught it with ease."You've got to be kidding me? A 4.1! Your hardly ever at school."

"Im always at school. See." I gestured to my bed. "I make up." I grinned.

My stomach growled and I realized that it is passed lunch and I haven't even had breakfast. I giggled and I could have sworn Lightning tinted a shade of pink. Nah, I shook the thought away as I got dressed. "I'm heading to the cafe, wanna join? Doesn't seem like ya had lunch yet."

"Uhh sure." Her response took me off guard. I didn't think she would want to come with me of all people. "Serah is heading that way also, so I assume so will Vanille and Lebreu." She said as she headed for the door. I noticed she didn't change. She must like the uniform. I know I sure do.

_2:00pm_

"Light come on! It's the Halloween dance. My first Halloween dance. You have to dress up." Serah was frustrated at Sunshine. Lightning was going to the dance but not out of enjoyment. She was going to make sure Snow stayed at least arms lengths away from her baby sis.

"Ah Sunshine can go as herself. She's scary enough." I shouldn't have said that. I got a nice whack on the head for that one. "Ouch!"

"You two need couple management." Vanille so politely announced.

"That's what I told her!" I laughed it off with Vanille.

"Dressing up is ridiculous. Especially for some lame 4 hour dance. Half the students are going to dress up slutty and the other half isn't going to be scary at all. I wouldn't even know where to start."

Lightning dressed up slutty crossed my mind briefly. Ok maybe not briefly. Can't you imagine. Thigh high heels over fishnet stockings under a short black leather mini skirt. Black leather police vest with a police cap, oh and also a whip. Okay maybe that wasn't slutty. More like a dominatrix. I just might be a masochist.

"Oi! Fang. Did you hear me?"

"Uh no sorry Nille. What you say?"

"What are going as?"

"Hmm I haven't thought about it. I'll think of something."

Honestly I wasn't planning on going, until I heard Lightning was going to be there. Someone should be there to y'know, cheer her up a bit. If there is a slightest chance that I can get with that. I'm gonna take it.

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own FFXIII :( **

**So I'm sorry this chapter was short but pretty sure the next one will be longer if it goes the way I want it to. **

**Sorry I lied about the other story but I had to upload it. I HAD TO.**

**Also I've been writing these on my school's iPad and we have to turn them in soon, so I won't have an update in a while. I'm graduating this year. **

**I'll try to push out a couple more chapters for ya. Worst case scenario I just go to the library and write them out this summer if I find the time. I got a summer job. **

**Thanks for all the love **

**Please Review and Follow and Favorite and Crap and we shall be Bondmates :D **

**(\_/)**

**(='_'=) **

**(")_(")**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 _

_Saturday, October 31_

_9:00am _

It was the day of the dance and Lightning was trying to tell Serah that there was no way in hell she was going to go to the dance as a leprechaun. For one she was too tall, and for two it wasn't even St. Patricks' day. "Why would you even think of that Serah?"

"I don't know. I just thought it was a good idea. I'm going as Repunzle and Snow is going to be my prince who saved me from my tour."

"Yeah yeah I know the story. I still think its stupid you like that giant oof." Lightning crossed her arm as she stared at Serah. More like glared. _Your so much better than him_. She thought to herself but their was no changing her sister's mind. Serah was just as stubborn as Lightning.

Fang crossed the room to enter the bathroom. "Morning Fang! Oh..." Serah said cheerfully. It stopped Fang in her tracks. She was topless. "Hey ya Serah. Nice of ya to stop by." Fang said as she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous grin.

She wasn't embarrassed of herself. No she loved her body and would occasionally walk around topless in Gran Pulse. It was the icy glare Lightning was giving her that made her nervous. "Mornin' Lightshine. I was just going to the bathroom." Fang stumbled over her words as Lightning kept staring at her. She tried to leave but Serah had a question to ask before she escaped one of Lightning's famous whacks upon thy head.

"What are you dressing up as for the dance?" "A werewolf in mid transition. You know the fangs, claws, and tail." Fang proudly stated. "There you go Light. You can be a vampire. The looks you give people practically sucks them dry anyways." Serah stated harshly. "

Actually I was thinking of that myself." Light shocked the room. "What?" "Alright I'll see you guys later. Bye." Serah hugged Lightning before she left the premises.

"Fang put on a shirt!"

"I'm taking a shower!" She yelled from the bathroom. "Wanna join?"

Lightning could hear the smirk Fang was giving her as the shower started. But that didn't stop her from blushing. Which Fang could feel from the other side of the door. Light sat down and looked at her dorm room.

Fang felt it upon herself to decorate it for the holidays. There was fake spiderwebs, and skulls all over the room. A headstone by the entrance that played this eerie grave song when you walk passed. Apparently Halloween was a very big celebration in Gran Pulse, and Fang loved it.

Lightning flicked on the tv and switched the channel to the xbox720. Lightning loved video games and only a few people knew of this. Including Fang. Light thoroughly enjoyed playing Fang. She wasn't too much of a noob, like Serah, but wasn't also a pro, like Lebreu. It gave her the perfect challenge. There are times when Fang gets so angry at losing too much that she goes into a rage mode and it takes all of Lightning's gaming skills to beat her. Fang went into a couple of rage modes and got beat and broke a couple of controllers.

Yesterday Fang and Light were playing super smash bros on the original Nintendo that Fang brought from home. It didn't end pretty. 50 rounds and it was tied 25 to 25; they were keeping track on the empty pizza box in front of their feet. This round Lightning chose to be Kerby and Fang chose Fox. Bad mistake for Fang. Lightning stayed at the edge of the map and waited as Fang stalked closer and closer. The moment she was in breath length, Lightning sucked her up and spit her out over the map.

Fang stood up furious and almost threw the controller at the flat screen. It zipped passed and went out the window. A crash could be heard and an 'ow!' followed after. This was the first time Fang had heard Lightning laugh. Not an evil laugh and not a subtle chuckle, but a full outburst of joy. Fang couldn't stay mad for long. Light was adorable.

_8:00pm_

"Come on Fang! We are going to be later." Lightning liked being on time and Fang was always late. Lightning was already in her costume. Skin tight leather pants that she ran home and got quickly from the attic. Actually all of her outfit was from home. A red velvet choker with a metal rose petal. Tall thick leather boots that made her the same height as Fang. A white fish net shirt over a black v-neck t-shirt. She was carrying her fangs because they were uncomfortable. It wasn't the plastic fangs that covered her entire mouth, no, these were ones that Fang had bought that molded to her two teeth. It was hard to get used to and talk with. Her hair was pulled in a small bun with a strand of hair laying in front of her face.

"Oh don't get ya panties in a bunch. I'll get ya there on time. It's starts at half pass." Fang stepped out the room wearing her costume. "I won't get in trouble for this will I. I know this school gots some strict dress codes." Lightning wasn't looking at her when she said, "you should be fine the dances are..." Fang was wearing no shoes and ripped jeans shorts that had splatter blood on them, with a fluffly tail that matched her hair. She had a ripped red plaid button up that wasn't buttoned up so it showed her torso, but somehow she had managed to move her tits to the sides so you couldn't see them. There was a 3 clawed scratch mark on her chest with fake blood dripping down. The sunset hit her just right and Lightning was stuck in a trance.

_Lightning's Alternate Reality _

"Damn that Fang. She's doing this to me. I was just fine crushing on Laura from afar, and then this brute of a women had to come and flip my world upside down." Lightning knew that her continuation of spacing out had to be connected to Fang. She has been doing it more and more often lately. At first it was just once or twice a month. Now it's once or twice every week. "Now I'm probably just staring at her in an intense awkward silence...

An awkward it was. Fang looked at Lightning who was just staring at her. "Umm Light?" She stepped forward to her and waved her hand in front of her face. Nothing. Just a blank stare. "Hmm must be spacing out again. I wonder what's it like." Fang took a long stare at what Lightning was wearing. The tight t-shirt snugged in all the right places. And those pants. How'd she get into them? She wondered to herself. She had to look but she mentally slapped herself. What if the moment she sneaked a peek, Lightning came back to? No one knew how long Lightning could space out for. It could be half an hour or four.

But Fang was a dare devil and fearless. So she looked. She slowly stepped around Lightning's body, checking every now and again to see if she was aware of the world again. She didn't stare, no she had respect for women, she glanced at Light's rump. "I knew it!" Usually Fang couldn't tell how well she was built in her usual school uniform, but now she can see that Lightning had a butt. Way bigger to Fang's asslessness. Fang touched her own tush with her hands and gave a squeeze. She sighed. It was small and musclier, but it fit her tall lengthy frame. Fang couldn't complain though. She rather have her girls with big butts. She was an ass guy.

Lightning started to walk toward the door. "Oi! Light ya ready." The lifeless body nodded. "Guess we leavin' then." Fang hurriedly texted Serah and Vanille to tell them that they were on their way to the dance. She also told Serah that Lightning was a zombie again.

'**Ooooooookay**' was her reply.

_9:15pm _

The dance was well under way. It looked absolutely amazing. Of course it did. Etro's Academy was famous for their extravagant events. It was held at the building at the end of the beach. A big complex that held 100,000 people easy. Anybody was invited. Free for students and 50 Gil for anyone else. 100 Gil for adults. It was just a hop skip away from Lebreu's shack. Kids were all over the beach, at the shack, and in the building just having a good time.

The dj was some kid name Maqui. He wore goggles with his yellow spiked hair every single day. He is a whiz at computers and electronics. Everyone went to him for help and hacks, but he also has great taste in music. No one complained and he played whatever you requested. He flowed over the tracks so easily. He was one of two openly gay boys at the school. The other being his boyfriend Yuj. A flamboyantly happy well dressed kid. Yuj was on the dance floor twerking on his 'girlfriends'. Everyone was having a great time.

Except for one.

"Lightbulb you've got to lighten up." She laughed at her accidental joke, while Lightning looked at her. "Snow is way to scared of you to try anything tonight. Hell everyone is to scared or admired by ya ass to even walk up to Serah." They were on the floor looking over onto the dance floor. Fang sat on the railing carelessly. If anyone came running down the corridor or bumped into her, she could fall head first onto the floor. A good 20 feet drop. But she has amazing balance.

"I'm not that scary. Just-"

"Overprotective. I get it. I'm the same with Vanille."

"Your ok with her and Hope then?"

"That boy can't handle Vanille." She chuckled. "Hasn't even hit puberty yet. Wouldn't even know where to stick it."

"That's mean. He's a nice boy."

"So him over Snow?"

"Any day." Light said without a twitch.

"Maybe even for yourself."

"Not my type."

That peeked Fang's interest. She wanted to ask what was her type but then Laura came over and interrupted their nice conversation."Hey Light, Hey umm Tooth is it?" Laura said directly at Fang. Light glanced at Fang but then put her attention on Miss Strong.

"It's Fang." Fang wasn't pleased. Now she understand what those weird vibes were. Laura wanted Light's sweet ass. I mean a lot of people did but she was the only one who had the balls to try. Maybe she didn't have to, being Lightning's mentor and all. Fang just had an Ah Ha! Moment. A stroke of genius ran through her head so fast that it made her depressed quickly. Her frown was present on her face and she needed to whipe it off fast. She jumped down from the rail and smiled. "I'm parched. Want anything Lightgem?"

Lightning just nodded as for she was in a deep conversation with Laura. Laura was way to close to her for Fang's comfort. Fang bumped passed Laura and went down the stairs at the end of the hall. Vanille ran up to her and locked arms. Hope followed them.

Lightning gazed into Laura's eye as Laura rambled on about the dance. Laura was dressed up as Laura Croft from Tomb Raider. Short brown shorts, a green tank that exposed her well toned abs, and her ponytail tied into a long braid. She was also caring around a bow that was wrapped around her torso. Cuts and gashes on random spots of her skin. Light reached up to move a strand of hair behind Laura's ear. Laura caught her wrist and kissed her hand.

"Thanks sweetness." Laura said in a low husky voice. Light instantly blushed from the contact. "Let's get out of here."' Laura continued.

"I can't . I'm babysitting."

"Who Molar?"

"Her name is Fang and no. Serah."

They both looked out onto the dance floor. Serah was slow dancing with Snow, hugged together. They looked absolutely happy. Light didn't notice how quickly the mood changed. Some hardcore dubstep was just pounding away a few seconds ago. Goes to show how well of a dj Maqui was. Behind Serah was Vanille dancing with Hope. It looked a bit weird because Hope was a few inches shorter than her, but they looked content. Light's vision turned toward the massive bar where the food and drinks laid, and saw Fang staring right back at her. Fang gave her a look '_really him_?' Light just shrugged. '_He's a good kid'_.

Laura noticed their communication and wanted so desperately to interrupt them. She swung her arm around Light's shoulder and whispered in her ear. All Fang could see was Light's face turn beet red. This turned Fang's vision red and Vanille noticed this. Not many people know this but Fang was the jealousy type. It wouldn't cross your mind because she sleeps and flirts around a lot. But once she wants something and has her eyes set on that prize nothing should get in her way. Should. Vanille knows this look. It's the face of an evil child when their toys are stolen from them. It's the face that is plotting your death. Laura was well aware of the heat rays getting fired in her direction. Laura smirked a cheeky smile at Fang who was on her way back upstairs when she was stopped by Vanille.

"Fang. I know that look."

"What look?" Vanille tried her best at demonstrating Fang's jealousy face, but failed. It looked more likes person concentrating on pooping with a puffy face. Fang laughed at her little sis.

"I do not look like that Nille."

"Don't get anybody killed. I'm serious. Cacoonians are soft."

Fang rolled her eyes at the statement. Laura was definitely not soft. She poked Vanille's stomach and stuck out her tongue. "The only one soft here is you." Vanille just giggled and went on her way as Fang stalked up the stairs. Fang did love a chase and this one came with a challenger.

"Game time."

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own ffxiii **

**I don't even know...**

**it'll be awhile for the next update. Gotta turn in my iPad.**

**Thank you all for the suggestions and reviews.**

**I enjoy them so much. **

**Please review and fave and crap and I'm running out of loving saying**

**(\_/) **

**(-_-)**

**(")_(")**


End file.
